


Beautiful

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re still beautiful, John.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night" (The Old Astronomer to His Pupil- Sarah Williams) & "One is never so pretty after being mended" (The Wonderful Wizard of Oz- L. Frank Baum)

Rodney didn’t turn on the light as he made his way out to the balcony. He didn’t need it— the starlight was just bright enough for him to make out the figure leaning on the railing, shoulders hunched.

“Sheppard?” he said, softly. “You okay?”

John didn’t move. “Go back to sleep.”

Rodney snorted. “Like I didn’t notice that you didn’t actually answer?” He took a few steps closer, and tried not to take it personally when John turned away. “Sheppard…”

“I’m fine, Rodney,” John said, wearily. “Carson even cleared me for active duty, remember?”

“Oh, I remember,” said Rodney, moving a few more steps nearer. “I also remember how you haven’t gotten undressed with the lights on since we got back.”

John automatically started to turn, but stopped himself. He tightened his grip on the railing, knuckles turning white. “Rodney…”

“You’re still beautiful, John,” he said, like it was a fact— because it _was_. “You hated me saying that before, and I’m sure you hate it even more now, but it’s true.”

“It’s not—”

“It is true,” Rodney insisted. 

He closed the gap between them and lifted one hand to John’s face, fingers brushing gently over the rough skin of his jawline. There were worse scars under John’s clothes, down his left arm and spreading across his ribs, but these were the ones John seemed most ashamed of. 

“You _are_ beautiful,” Rodney continued. “Every inch of you. And do you know why? Why I’m not the least bit afraid of the scars that you hate?”

John shook his head, mutely, visibly not letting himself lean into Rodney’s touch.

“Because scars only form in living skin,” said Rodney. “Scars mean you’re _still alive_ , John, and I will never be sorry for that.”

“Rodney,” said John. He closed his eyes and swayed closer with a long sigh. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“You didn’t,” the other man replied. “But I love you anyway.”

John laughed. “Yeah. Yeah, you do.” He leaned in to kiss Rodney, gently. “I really am all right, McKay. Or, I will be. But I don’t think I can sleep just yet. You go on back in. I won’t be out here that long.”

“Idiot,” Rodney muttered, affectionately. He tugged John over to the large padded bench and pulled him down into the pile of cushions. “If I get cold, I’m sending you in for blankets.”

John grinned against his shoulder. “Deal.” 

THE END


End file.
